The Astrologist
by Morgan d'Arc
Summary: When one looks into the void of space they see the wonders of the cosmos. But some make the mistake of peering too far into the abyss and find the ones who gaze back. Read as Harry Potter stumbles across a secret that could destroy not only his world, but the entire universe. (Astrology Harry)(Eventual Boss level Harry)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello all, this is going to be the rewrite of the Tale of Leora. I must admit I was inspired by a number of things to create this. As I stated in my other work I am a huge fan of WoW and have been trying to come up with a storyline that would work. It was not until The Stormreaver (probably the best WoW fanfiction at the moment, if you haven't read it you should), that I got the basic plot line for this story. The problem with WoW fanfiction is the scope of the lore, there is tons, I mean tons, of plot lines and situations that it is hard to narrow a story down and not to make the main character a mary or gary-stu.**

 **That said the story will start in Harry Potter, I don't want to spoil much but I was inspired by Star Augur Etraeus, an astrologist who could draw power from world's he discovered. Through his work he uncovered the void, and many of the worlds consumed by its hunger. This effectively drove him mad. I am going to be following a similar line with Harry Potter.**

 **So, without further ado, I would like to introduce what is probably the first Astrologist Harry potter fanfiction.**

 **The Astrologist**

 **Prologue Part 1**

"Dad! This stupid telescope is broken! Give me a new one!"

"Dudley, you just need to take off the cap…"

"This is stupid! I don't want this anymore! Throw it away I want something better!"

"Alright Dudley, anything for you…"

Harry sighed in exasperation as he saw his Uncle, Aunt, and cousin go back inside the house, leaving the very expensive telescope the bought the brat for his tenth birthday. Dudley had gone on a fieldtrip to the science museum of London and demanded a telescope the next day.

This aunt and uncle, never to deny their precious son anything bought a five-hundred-dollar top of the line telescope the next day, only for this to happen.

'It is amazing that they are not bankrupt yet.' Harry thought, approaching the telescope and examining it.

Looking back into the house he saw that the Dursleys were enraptured in the television.

'Can I just take it?' Harry wondered. He had never gotten a gift before. His only real toys were a box of metal soldiers he found in a box in his room under the stairs.

Taking the telescope of the tripod to keep it steady he disassembled it into the box, he had set it up after all, and left the house.

'I can't keep this in the house, even if Dudley doesn't want it he would still demand it since I have it.' Harry thought, grunting with effort as he carried the heavy telescope.

'Maybe the spot in the woods would work.' He thought of a spot he had found when escaping Dudley's daily game of Harry hunting. It was quite a walk away but worth it if it would keep his telescope a secret.

Trudging through the town at 8 PM may have been a bad idea, but eventually he made it to the forest clearing thirty minutes later. The clearing was only a ten-minute walk past the tree-line, but it was well hidden by large rocks and foliage.

As far as he knew, no teacher or student knew about this place.

Gently setting the telescope on the ground he groaned as she stretched his back, it really was heavy.

"Ok." He whispered, crouching down and opening the box, working quickly to reassemble the box.

He had plenty of time, he had disappeared from the house before, wanting to escape their suffocating atmosphere. Oddly enough the Dursleys were fine with it, it got him out of the house and they could fantasize that he was dead until he got back.

Looking up through the clearing he saw a wide circle of trees, exposing the night sky past them. He had read there were more stars but the lights from the town hide some of them.

Hopefully with the telescope he could still see something interesting.

Finally setting it up properly, he tightened the bolts and pointed the barrel of the scope towards the sky and peered into the lens, gasping in surprise.

'It's so pretty!' He thought in amazement.

The moon hung perfectly in the darkness in his telescope, every crater could be easily seen through the lens.

Quickly looking away from the lens he took out the help manual and a flashlight he had nicked from the cupboard before he left. Shining the light on the book he read the instructions on how to aim his telescope and adjust it to get a clearer image.

Turning back to his telescope he slowly adjusted the dials and gasped as the slightly blurry image of the moon he had seen before became more distinct.

'Amazing, it is so cool!' Harry thought in delight, relishing the first time he could enjoy a toy without it being broken or taken away by Dudley.

'I wonder what else I can see.' Harry thought, shifting the telescope in random directions in the night sky, searching for something interesting.

Unknown to Harry, but this was the start of an obsession, an escape from his harsh reality of living with an abusive family. In another life his obsession would be his friends and magic, who had helped him escape the loneliness of his childhood.

But with one small change, Harry's fate, and the fate of his entire world, was irreparably altered.

-2 Years Later-

Cold wind blew past him, chilling the night air and freezing him to his bones, but he pressed on, climbing a hill on the outskirts of Surry. It had taken him months to build up the stamina to come out here regularly, as it was ten miles away from the Dursley house, but it was worth it.

He had quickly grown bored of the forest clearing, the area only allowing for a small portion of the sky to be seen, so he went exploring.

The park did not work, the light pollution was too strong, and the school roof had the same problem.

So he decided to walk further in the woods than he had before, searching for a month for a perfect spot to use his telescope.

And this was the reward for his efforts, a perfect spot on the top of a hill past the small forest outside of Surrey.

No lights for miles around him and high enough to be past the trees with a clear 360-degree view of the night sky.

Perfect.

Over the past two years his obsession with viewing the night sky had only grown, pouring his heart and soul into his observations.

He had begun stealing art supplies from the school to draw his observations, finding beauty in capturing the images he has seen.

So far he had observed all the planets in the solar system and their moons, categorizing and painting them along the way.

But he felt as if he was reaching his limit with this telescope, while it had been top of the line two years ago there were newer and better telescopes out there today, ones that could even catch glimpses of other galaxies, not just the stars and planets of his own.

In fact, he had read an article from the newspaper that NASUS was about to release a powerful new Telescope that would be able to see far into the reaches of space.

He had been saving any money he came across but he still was short thousands of dollars for any of the newer telescopes.

Peering into the lens he smiled as he stared at Neptune, his favorite planet to look at. The giant blue orb surrounded by faint rings.

Silently he stared at the image, content to stand there for hours, observing the universe around him, but an old alarm clock he had stolen from Dudley's old room beeped that it was now midnight, close to the time he had to leave if he wanted to make it back before midnights.

'Oh!' he thought, looking down at the alarm clock, 'Its July 31st, my birthday.' To be honest he never really cared for his birthday. The Dursley's never celebrated it and his public school never really bothered with them either besides a quick and halfhearted happy birthday by the class.

But he enjoyed the day nonetheless, it was not every day one turned twelve after all.

"Happy birthday to me." He muttered, slowly packing away his telescope into its two year old carrying case.

"Hoot."

Jerking out of his thoughts he blinked in surprise at a barn owl landed on his tri-pod, staring at him with eyes that suggested 'What are you going to do about it?'

"Um." He stated, looking at the own, spotting a large white letter clasped in its talons.

"Is…. that for me?" He asked hesitantly, slowly reaching for the letter.

The owl made no move to stop him as he took the letter, simply hooting and taking off after he had it in his hands.

He stared after the owl, wondering if he was hallucinating before looking at the address in confusion.

To Harry Potter

Surrey England

Hill across the Forest

'Is this a prank?' He wondered, looking around the hill for cameras or perhaps snickering school kids.

Not seeing any he turned the letter over, looking at the fancy wax seal that kept the letter shut.

'Who uses parchment anymore?' He wondered, peeling open the old-fashioned seal, revealing the letter within.

Pulling out his pocket flashlight he shined it on the letter, revealing the words on the page.

'Hello Mr. Potter we are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' Ok this must be a prank. Everyone knows magic is not real.

Although, there was some lingering doubt in his mind, some instances coming to mind that were hard or impossible to explain.

Last year he had seemingly teleported after being chased by Dudley and his friends to the school roof. His knowledge of science from reading in the library forced him to accept that there was not a strong enough external or internal force to boost him two stories to the school roof.

Was that an example of magic? Of a miracle?

Looking at the parchment in his hands he tried to think of anyone that knew he went out here at night and cared enough to prank him like this.

'The Dursley's would never spend this much money on paper just to prank me. I don't really know anyone else for them to bother doing this…' Harry thought, flipping the letter over, seeing two more pieces of paper.

'Supplies…what?' Harry thought, raising an eyebrow at the bizarre list of books, ingredients, and uniforms needed to attend this Hogwarts.

Flipping to the last page he read through a list of instructions on how to enter a place called Diagon Alley in London and a note to visit a bank called Gringotts if he needed help with funds.

'If this is real, then these people are really irresponsible.' Harry thought with a feeling of incredulity. He was twelve. He may be relatively mature for his age and much more independent but still, he had no knowledge of financing and had no method of transportation to London.

Then he thought of the Dursleys getting their hands on this letter 'It would go straight into the fire, or torn up faster than I can say the word magic.' Harry thought with derision.

'So, what now?' He thought, packing up his tripod and slowly and carefully climbing down the hill back to Surrey.

Shining his flashlight on the third page again after he climbed down the hill he read the letter again, revealing a section he had missed.

'If you wish for a guide for your time in Diagon Alley, request one at the bar in the Leaky Cauldron. Well, that will be helpful, now how do I get to London?' Harry thought, walking along the side walk to the Dursley House.

*Crash!*

Harry flinched hearing the loud crashing sound so late at night, looking around fearfully, thinking of gang members or gun fire before realizing it came from the direction of his house.

Running the last block, he walked up to his house to see the door caved in and an enormous man standing in the entryway, threating his uncle with…a pink umbrella?

His uncle's face was red as a beet root and Petunia and Dudley were huddled near the kitchen.

He was about to step back from the door, he wanted no part in whatever was going on when the step creaked as he put his weight on it.

'Of course.' Harry thought with an internal sigh as the giant of a man turned around to see the source of the noise.

"There you are Harry! Been right worried I was about ya." The giant exclaimed in a rough accent.

Harry blinked, the man knew his name? "Do…I know you?" He asked cautiously of the possibly insane man.

"Blimey Harry I forgot it has been twelve years. I haven't seen you since you were a little baby." The man exclaimed with a wide grin before continuing "Saw yer letter being written at Hogwarts and it said you were in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night! Came right away to ensure you are alright."

Harry wanted to gape at the man, wondering where the man was all his life if he got so concerned seeing a letter addressed in the middle of nowhere for him.

Getting himself back together he managed to respond, "I am…fine, I was just practicing my…hobby outside." Harry said, glancing at Vernon who glared at him suspiciously, never knowing that he had a hobby.

"I see." The giant said, looking quite a bit sheepish that he had overreacted to the situation.

"There is no point to this!" Vernon interjected, his face looking a rather alarming shade of red "He will not be going to some school taught by a crackpot old fool teaching magic tricks!"

That was the wrong thing to say as the giant swung his pink umbrella, looking much deadlier in his hands of the man than it had any right being "Do not mock Dumbledore in front of me!"

Vernon's face had eclipsed a beat root and looked to be starting to turn purple, but the obese man nodded, staying silent as the umbrella was an inch from his nose.

Harry was desperately confused, was this about the letter he had gotten earlier?

"…Sir, who are you?" He finally asked bluntly, wanting answers from the strange man.

"The names Hagrid, keeper of keys at Hogwarts. Of course, you know all about Hogwarts." The now named Hagrid said proudly.

Harry glanced awkwardly at the Dursleys, his mind concluding that they had not told him a lot of critical information "I am sorry, but this is the first time I have heard of it."

Hagrid looked stunned "Er, what do you mean you don't know. Didn't they tell you about Hogwarts, about where your parents went to school?"

"They never told me anything about my parents other than that they died in a car crash." Harry replied, shooting a glare at his uncle as he did so.

"Of course we never told you about your parents, the unemployed drunkards got themselves blown up!" Petunia screeched, unable to hold her silence.

And that is when Hagrid's patience with the Dursleys, a pig tail, a lot of gruff insults, a twisted shot gun, being told he was a wizard and perhaps a few neighbors calling the police Harry left with the magical Giant on an adventure to Hogwarts.

Now the two stood at a sidewalk with Hagrid once again brandishing his umbrella, a way to call magical transportation apparently.

'This sounds like a bad fairy tale.' Harry thought shrewdly as they waited for their transport.

*Crack!*

Harry jumped as an old-fashioned taxi screeched to a halt in front of them.

"After you Harry." Hagrid said, opening the door.

Harry looked at the large man skeptically but got in, only to be surprised that it was quite a bit larger on the inside, creating an almost train car like appearance with several bizarrely dressed individuals situated in various seats.

"Welcome to the Magic Cap, only transportation that rivals the Night Bus, the next stop is going to be Fisci Alley then Diagon Alley. The driver called back from the front seat, nodding to him as he got on.

Hagrid entered after him, sitting down beside him near the front of the strange car.

Harry looked up at his companion "I heard about Diagon Alley from the letter but what is Fisci Alley?"

"Well Harry, across London there are several magically hidden Alleys for different purposes. Fisci Alley is the place for the well to do folk to live in the city. Very nice apartments and such. Diagon is the main trade Alley, most blokes set up shop there for their businesses. There are quite a few more but they are not important right now.

Looking out the window Harry could tell they were going quite fast, speeding past cars and bikes at break neck speed, but oddly enough none of the other drivers seemed to notice or bother the reckless taxi.

"Do they not see us?" Harry asked, watching as a motorbike conveniently changed lanes so the Taxi could blur past it.

Hagrid grinned beneath his beard "Nope, that is the beauty of magic right there."

He wondered why he was not panicking or hyperventilating at all these new discoveries. He was probably in shock or just so overwhelmed he just did not care anymore.

Hagrid spoke up again "When we get to the leaky cauldron I will rent us two rooms, then we can go shopping in the mornin."

Harry nodded, he was used to staying up to the late hours of the night watching the stars so he was not really bothered but he had limits.

After that he drifted into a sort of daze, watching the lights zoom past as he contemplated on this dramatic change of events in his life. Would he have to go back to the Dursleys?

Soon he was jerked awake from his daze as the taxi screeched to a halt in front of a dilapidated old bar with the sign Leaky cauldron in front of it.

Hagrid got out and he followed, leading him inside. "Now, I was not really supposed to bring ye here yet so I am going to have to talk to Dumbledore, he's the headmaster at Hogwarts. He will know what to do. For now ill rent ya a room.

Harry nodded, waiting patiently as the towering man talked to a balding and hunch backed man at the bar, before paying with a silver coin and receiving a key.

"Alright you are room 213, I am banned from going upstairs due to err, past instances so I will see you tomorrow." Hagrid said sheepishly, glancing at the stairs.

Harry nodded, taking the keys and climbing the stairs up to his room. It was rather nice looking, much better than his cupboard under the stairs.

Taking off his clothes he slipped into the bed, finding it pleasantly warm he drifted off to sleep, questions crowding in his head.

But in his mind, he hoped that his life was finally changing for the better.

 **AN: I hope you all enjoyed the first part of the prologue, I am planning on the prologue to be a two-part segment but after that the story should speed up pretty quickly. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue part 2

**AN: Hello all, I want to get back into the habit of answering some review questions. I especially want to answer a guest who pissed me off with his remarks.**

 **Guest (Since you don't even care enough to make an account when you flame ill just call you The Immature One)**

I decided to rewrite The Tale of Leora because I disliked the direction that I was going. I do not post a story after one chapter. I write five to ten chapters before I even consider posting it. The fact that most Warcraft only based fanfictions suck is that WoW is a massive story, and including a relevant character for every expansion is incredibly hard. Not even Blizzard has a "main" character for every arc. By the 5th chapter of Tale of Leora the story had turned into a mary sue where she had become incredibly powered and it turned into a run of the mill redeemed story that I disliked. Harry Potter is an incredible sandbox of a story which is why it is so popular in fanfiction.

The fact that you flame when you have not even attempted to write your own story shows how shallow you are.

 **FairyLightning/www1990w**

Sorry about that, I will use pounds in the future.

 **Kairan1979**

Maybe. We will see :)

 **Anyway, fact checkers, a hopeful and a flamer. Off to a great start with the story haha….anyway here is the second chapter.**

 **Prologue Part 2**

The next morning was very confusing. After waking up in his hotel room he went downstairs to the bar and much to his amazement was quickly brought the largest breakfast he had ever eaten.

the giant Hagrid returned with a severe looking woman named McGonagall, who had introduced herself to be the Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts. She later explained what transfiguration was, but at the time he just accepted it.

Apparently, Hagrid had jumped the shark, he was only supposed to pick him up if he had not responded in a week, not one night.

But since the act was already performed it was decided that he would stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the last month until school started, much to his pleasure.

But a whole month away from the Dursleys in a world of magic, it was like a fairy tale come true.

The bacon didn't hurt to convince him either.

And so after the delicious breakfast Hagrid said his goodbyes and left him with the Professor to purchase his school supplies.

"So this list says I have to purchase a wand, a beginners potion kit, a cauldron, some textbooks, and other stuff, I do not have the money to purchase any of this." Harry remarked as he and the Professor walked down the busy Diagon Alley.

He had been amazed that a place in London was hidden from society. It was like entering a portal to the renaissance.

"Do not worry Mr. Potter, your family was quite wealthy. We will stop at Gringotts bank before making any purchases." McGonagall stated, directing him towards a towering white building.

Harry frowned at the mention of his family. He had been shocked when Hagrid and the Professor explained to him the truth about his history. His family were not the drunkards that were driving but rather war heroes who had died to save him from a dark wizard.

And then there was his fame…

He was very uncomfortable about that. He had never sought to stand out in any way, years under the Dursleys were to thank for that mindset. For the past three years he had been content to watch the cosmos, ignoring the people of his own planet.

But his fame would interrupt that lifestyle, as evident when he was nearly mobbed after Hagrid had loudly called him Harry when he left them this morning.

He would have contemplated the drastic changes in his life further but the Professor's voice cut through his thoughts, "Come now Harry, let us withdraw some money."

The Goblins were...surprisingly accurate to how Harry envisioned them. Green, short, with big pointy ears. He was surprised at this intelligent, as in fiction they were often described as nothing but savages and brutes, but clearly that was not the case here.

Harry idly wondered if the first depictions of goblins stemmed from actual sightings rather than a flight of imagination.

Withdrawing money was an…interesting affair, after being handed a small golden key they were whisked to caverns that seemed to stretch for miles under the city until they reached the vault containing his money.

His vault was rather shocking, stacks of gold, silver, and bronze coins stacked in mounds that stretched up to the ceiling.

After a brief explanation of the monetary system, a gold from what he could tell was worth quite a lot.

After leaving the bank it was a blur of shopping. They worked slowly down the list, purchasing robes, potion ingredients, a cauldron, an expanded trunk, and a writing kit. He was having a lot of fun, purchasing items he could have never afforded before, even if many of them were just school supplies and not that interesting.

It was halfway through the trip that he spotted something that made his eyes widen.

An astronomy shop?

"Can we go in there?" He asked excitedly, pointing to the shop.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow "The school provides telescopes mister Potter, why would you want one?"

"I love to stargaze." Harry said, now largely ignoring the professor and making his way into the shop.

The shop was amazing, the ceiling looked to be the night sky, showing the milky way in all of its glory. But his attention was purely focused on the telescopes.

Making his way to the wall where many of them were mounted he frowned.

'All of these are…decades out of date.' Harry thought in confusion, looking at the antique looking telescope.

"Ah, you have good taste son. That is one of our latest models, can see the planets very clear that one can. You can even zoom in all the way on Pluto!" The man said.

'Mine can do that too.' Harry thought with a frown. He had assumed that magical telescopes would be a bit…better.

"It can't see past our galaxy?" Harry asked, disappointed.

The man looked blankly at him "Galaxy? Is that some muggle reference?"

Harry stared at the man "You run an astronomy store and you do not know what a galaxy is?"

The shopkeeper looked annoyed "If you are not going to purchase anything then get out! Don't bother me with muggle nonsense." He sneered, turning away in a huff and walking back to the counter.

Unfortunately, that encounter painted a rather bleak picture in his mind as he started to see a pattern. 'These people don't style themselves after medieval Europe, they are still in the renaissance era!' Harry thought in horror.

"Professor?" He asked hesitantly as they stopped for lunch before they purchased the last items on his list, namely his wand and textbooks.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" McGonagall answered, taking a bite of her shepherd's pie.

"Do you know who Albert Einstein and Stephen Hawking are?"

"Hmm, yes Einstein is a rather famous in the muggle world. I am not sure who this Hawking is, why?" She answered, confirming some of his suspicions.

"…Is there no science courses in Hogwarts?" He asked, ignoring her question.

She raised an eyebrow questioningly "No there is not Mr. Potter. There is Arithmancy and Astronomy."

Harry frowned "Then…is that why no one I talked to had only a basic knowledge of Astrology?"

McGonagall gave him a disapproving frown "Mr. Potter, it is not well to be arrogant, adults are very knowledgeable…"

"Did you know that our galaxy is only one in trillions of other galaxies in a constantly expanding universe that we have no idea the true scope of?" Harry interrupted, surprising his Professor.

"What flight of fancy is that Mister Potter? McGonagall asked, perplexed.

"Its basic science that non- magical people have discovered for a long time, I am just confused why the people here are so ignorant of it."

Needless to say, McGonagall did not take that well. Calling a professor five times his age ignorant may have been a bad idea but he could not help it. Astrology and science had been his only sources of entertainment for years now, living in a society that had only the very basic knowledge of it was very grating.

Getting his wand was…an interesting experience. Finding his chosen wand, holly and phoenix feather, felt as if he suddenly had gained a limb he had not known before, or perhaps another sense.

The shopkeeper definitely fit the stereotype that he imaged of a wand maker. Creepy and seemingly omniscient of all things wand lore.

Their last stop was the bookstore, which he was very excited to explore. In fantasy the real power behind magic came from spell books and forbidden texts that taught the magi spells and rituals.

The store was fascinating, books the size of postage stamps to books the size of pavement blocks. Subjects ranged from mundane fantasy novels to obscure magics that he had never even heard of from his fantasy stories.

He could easily see himself losing days in this place. But he did not want to do it with the Professor here, she had been very strict on him with what she called "frivolous purchases."

He was not stupid, he saw the amount of money in that vault. From what he had seen of prices a galleon was worth around a hundred dollars in the mundane world. In his vault the majority of the coins were galleons, a rough estimate put his net worth in the millions, perhaps even in the hundreds of millions, some "frivolous spending" would not even put a dent in it.

It hurt him to do it but he simply gathered his school supplies, helpfully presented on a special display for first years.

He would be back later.

"Well Mister Potter it has been a pleasure showing you around the Alley. I look forward to teaching you at Hogwarts." McGonagall said after they returned to the Leaky Cauldron.

"You as well Professor. I look forward to learning under you." Harry replied, shaking her hand.

"And Mister Potter…" McGonagall said after a small pause.

"I am sorry you had to be raised by the Dursleys. I wish there could have been another way." She said, her tone tinged with sadness.

Harry frowned "its…fine Professor. I could have had much worse childhoods than the one I had."

She nodded curtly, looking relieved that he did not feel worse about it before leaving the building.

Waiting a few moments after she left he turned and walked back into the alley.

He had some books to purchase.

'Magic and Astrology…I'll take that…Planetary Positions and how they affect Magic…I'll take that…' Harry thought, browsing through the bookstore.

He had been interested exploring the Astrology section. Despite the people's basic understanding of the universe as a whole, they had a very good understanding of their own universe. The old telescopes he had seen in the Astrology shop had been invented in the 1650s, meaning that the magical community had been seeing the planets well before mundane astronomers could see the surface.

So magical astronomers knew every detail of the nine planets and star systems. They just knew nothing about anything else.

"Magical Telescopes, how to enchant glass to see farther…" Harry whispered, looking at the title. Cracking the book open he started reading. Most of the theory went over his head as they mentioned several spells and procedures that he knew nothing about. But the general gist that he could understand was that all the enchantment went into the lenses, allowing them to almost zoom in like a camera much farther than any magnifying glass had any right to.

'I wonder what would happen if one enchanted a modern telescope?' Harry thought, closing the book and replacing it. It would do him no good to have it now.

'I wonder if the astrology store could enchant the glass in my telescope?' Harry thought, looking through a few more books before heading to the check out.

The entire total for the five books he bought was twenty silver pieces, he knew they were called Sickles but his inner fantasy lover couldn't help but call them silver.

So in total he spent around a hundred and twenty dollars for the texts.

A few hours later he was still immersed in the books, reading on the many discoveries about Astrology and how it relates to magic.

It was nearing midnight by the time he reached a chapter that really caught his eye in a astronomy history book titled "Greatest Astrologists"

The most famous example was the Roman wizard Neptune, who discovered the 8 other planets. After discovering the different planets, each one increased the power of his magic until he was revered as a god.

This was the reason that astronomy had been so relevant in the middle ages, the discovery of the planets led to the astrologist gaining a large power boost, so a gold rush occurred as wizards desperately sought more planets, only to discover that there were only nine in the milky way. It was theorized that by discovering the planet the wizard opened their magic to the ambient energy that revolved around the foreign planet.

'But, why is this not more relevant?' Harry thought confused, knowing that there were trillions of planets in the universe, if a wizard could gain power by discovering a new planet then why were there not thousands of gods like wizards in the world?

Then the answer struck him like lightning 'But…they don't know that trillions of planets are out there, they have no idea because they are so disconnected from modern science.'

'But what about people who were born from muggles? Wouldn't they know about the other planets?' Harry thought, finding a flaw in his hypothesis.

Then a memory came to him, every magical child went to a magic school at twelve years old, that's only seventh grade.

Kids weren't taught about space and the planets outside our solar system until their teens.

Slowly he looked up outside of his window, the vast abyss of space stretching out for thousands of miles.

'There are trillions of planets.'

Slowly standing up he picked up his telescope, slowing unscrewing it so he could open it and reveal the ten focusing lenses that allowed the telescope such clear images of the galaxy.

Picking one up he remembered the book in Diagon Alley.

'I can't tell anyone about this.' Harry realized. He may be only twelve but a combination of his childhood, his intelligence, and his constant studying of Astronomy matured him a great deal. He realized what would happen if he told everyone the method to obtain this power.

The world would be destroyed from infighting.

'But for me…' Harry thought, slowly removing the lenses from the telescope.

'I can gain this power…'

Through the lenses he saw the moon magnified by the lenses, bathing him in soft light as he gazed up at the stars.

 **AN: And that is the end of the prologue and the revelation on how Harry Potter will use the power of the cosmos. Now an explanation. In WoW the astrologist gained the power of other planets by discovering them and connecting to their ley lines. Neptune, my oc historic figure who was the first to discover the planets did this unknowingly after long research of the planets he discovered.**

 **Now one planet is not going to turn Harry into some godlike mage, it will take quite a few. Neptune was revered as a god but back in those times magic was not as developed so anyone who could cast magic with a small amount of power was considered god-like. As an example Neptune would be a level 30 mage while regular wizards are level 10. Dumbledore would be level 40 and Voldemort 45.**

 **The elemental orientation of the planet determines what power is increased. For example, the planet Neptune would increase arcane energy since it is a gas giant while mars would increase earth magic.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning of a Journey

**AN: Hello everyone, time for the third chapter. This chapter was delayed a bit longer than I would have liked but I just had mid-terms so I did not have much time to write. I am very sorry for the delay and hopefully I can get out chapters much faster.**

 **J. Markel – Give wizards credit? They do not even know that we have landed on the moon a decade after it happened in the story. Wizards innate sense of superiority would never allow them to believe anything that came from a muggle scientist, plus even the muggleborns who did know would probably assume that the purebloods did know and do not know enough about astrology to learn that they could gain power through it.**

 **Regale Rhythm – I want to see more Warcraft elements too! It is killing me having to set up the story before I can get into it. But I am a perfectionist so my story needs to slowly build up to that sweet plot. Warcraft elements should start appearing in the chapter after this one.**

 **Anyway, after skipping those answers I hope you enjoy the chapter**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **The Beginning of a Journey**

His remaining time spent at the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon seemed to fly by as he delved into his research into how to improve his lenses. He was often tempted to simply bring them to the Astronomy store to be enchanted, but that would lead to questions that may reveal his intentions.

He did not want anyone to know about this power source. It may be childlike of him but he did not want to share this power with a world that had never shown him kindness. Perhaps after he had grown strong enough to defend himself he would share his knowledge, but for now secrecy was critical.

The process of enchanting a lens was a complicated process that involved a mix of charms and being drenched in a complicated potion. The manual assumed the reader already knew what the spells were and how to cast them so he often had to reference earlier books to discover what the book was talking about.

Another problem he faced was that the lenses the magical community used were not in fact lenses but regular glass. It irked him to no end that the magical community could have a telescope on the scale of advanced observatories but were too lazy to progress in their field.

Perhaps this is what Galileo felt about the church?

Regardless he knew he would have to alter some of the spells to account for the magnifying power for the lens, a task that was far outside of his rudimentary level of magic.

After nearly a month of research he could cast some of the spells required in the book but he had no idea how to get the spells to work on an already magnified lens. He had tried casting the spells on the lens in the proper order from the book but the result had been a blurry indistinct mess.

It was a good thing that without the potion solution the spells dissolved within a day or he would have a useless lens.

Sighing in frustration he opened one of his books on enchanting again and flipped to the passage that explained the process of enchanting simple glass.

'This isn't working.' Harry thought, scowling as he tossed the book back into the pile he had accumulated while trying to find information on enchanting his lenses.

He was simply too inexperienced. It was a miracle he had been able to figure out how to enchant regular glass, which according to the book was meant for wizards after six years of schooling.

'I have hit a wall here, hopefully I can find my answers at Hogwarts.' Harry thought, disappointed. McGonagall had said there was the largest library in magical Britain at the school so perhaps the answers he sought were there.

Turning off the lights he rubbed his eyes, tired after hours of researching and tests.

The answer to his question was out there, he just knew it.

And hopefully,

Hogwarts would have those answers.

-The Next Day-

The sounds of hundreds of humans and vehicles in motion assaulted his ears as he hauled his trunk full of school supplies through King's Cross Station. He was never more thankful of shelling out an extra forty galleons to expand and lighten his luggage at the trunk store in Diagon. He would have looked ridiculous pushing a cart full of his school supplies.

Even worse he was dead tired, he had only gotten four hours of sleep after he had finally turned in after researching magical magnification until the early hours of the morning.

He had forgotten that the train leaves at eleven, meaning he had to wake up at seven to make it to King's cross on time.

So it was with bleary eyes and yawns that he stumbled through the morning, inhaling three cups of coffee before getting a Taxi to the train station.

'Platform nine and three quarters, these people are insane.' Harry thought idly, remembering the conversation with Professor McGonagall where she described the entrance to the Hogwarts' Express.

'Put the entrance to one of the largest schools for magical community in the busiest place in London, mad.' He continued as he made his way past the different platforms, people rushing past him, not even glancing at the young boy on his own in the public train station.

He guessed it was smart in a way, if anyone discovered the magical world they would never look for the entrance in King's Cross.

Arriving at the barrier between nine and ten he looked distrustfully at the ominously sturdy looking all he was expected to walk into.

'If this is a prank for the non-magic raised magic be damned I am going to self-study.' Harry thought as he walked directly at the barrier, wincing as he was inches away from impact.

Then he was though, the impact never felt as he walked forward into a new area with a red steam engine style train drawing his full attention.

'Wow.' He thought in amazement, the train seemed to have jumped straight out of the 1800s, fully functional and in pristine condition.

'Then again.' He thought wryly, remembering Diagon, 'It probably IS from the 1800s.'

"Oi get away from the entrance."

"Be nice Ronald, it is quite the site for first years."

Apologizing to the family of redheads he made his way to the train, deciding to board on the third train car, making his way through the train for an empty compartment.

He had arrived at 10:30 so he was surprised that many of the train cars were already full. He made note to arrive even earlier next year as he finally found an empty compartment near the back of the train.

Stowing his featherlight trunk in the rail above he finally sat down, ready to sleep the seven-hour train ride away.

…..

"Do you think he is awake?"

"No, he is clearly sleeping, I doubt your Toad is in here Neville. But we are arriving soon, we should wake him up."

"A-are you sure? He could get mad?"

"No. I think he would be much happier changing before we arrive than scrambling to get ready like those buffoons down the hall."

Opening his eyes he observed the two other students in the hallway, talking to themselves. He didn't really care about a toad but apparently they had almost arrived.

Looking down at his cheap wrist watch, 5:30. They would be arriving in twenty minutes.

Interrupting their conversation, he spoke up "Thank you for the heads up. Can you leave so I can get changed?"

The two left, leaving him to get dressed in the school uniform. Underneath the black robe was a normal, if formal, school uniform with the Hogwarts' crest over the heart. What made it different from rich private school uniforms was the flowing black robe and classic witch hat that went with it.

Shutting and locking the door he began to change, donning the uniform and cloak.

"First years this way! First years!"

Stepping off the train he made his way through the crowd to a clearly Visible Hagrid, who towered over the other students as he called out for the new students.

"Hello Hagrid." He called, grinning up at the friendly giant.

"Ello Harry." Hagrid grinned down at him before leading him and the rest of the first years down a steep hill towards the lake.

"No more than two to a boat." Hagrid called back as he clambered into one, taking up the entire boat to himself.

He ended up sharing a boat with the girl who woke him up on the train.

"My name is Hermione Granger, what is yours?" The bushy haired girl asked as the boats began moving on their own.

"Harry." He responded, not telling her his last name, he had already grown tired of the attention he drew by telling his last name in Diagon Alley.

"Ah, you share the name with Harry Potter then? Your parents must have named you after Potter. I am so looking forward to meeting him during my stay here at Hogwarts. He must be a great wizard after defeating Voldemort…"

Harry tuned the girl out after she began talking about him without her knowing it. He really did not appreciate his fame.

Thankfully Hagrid broke the girl from her tangent "Look forward now! Hogwarts is just around the corner."

"Oooh!" The group collectively gasped as the school came into view.

Hogwarts was a castle, towering over the lake with the lights creating a glittering effect in the water as they slowly drifted towards the dock.

'Amazing.' He thought, his eyes not on the school but the sky above. The light pollution was nonexistent out here, so millions of stars were scattered across the sky, a sight he had only seen in images of the Australian Outback and the Sahara.

He could not wait to go out later and observe the stars with his telescope.

All too soon they arrived at the dock and got out of the boats, making their way into the front entrance.

The main hall of the castle was large, much larger than the entire Dursley home.

A voice disrupted his observations "Welcome to Hogwarts."

Focusing again he recognized Professor McGonagall, the professor that had escorted him through Diagon.

He listened to her speech, idly noting how she did not like Slytherin by the way she nearly snarled the name.

"Please wait here while we prepare the ceremony." McGonagall finished, re-entering the room behind her.

He briefly caught a glimpse of hundreds of students before the door closed, leaving the group of first years together.

"I heard rumors that Harry Potter is going to be attending this year. I thought he would be much more impressive. Guest not since I can't spot him through you lot."

Narrowing his eyes, he looked at the platinum blond who was sneering at the rest of the group. The boy was blanked by two other students that made Dudley look like a child model. He could identify the boy's type instantly from his own school. He was the rich kid of the class, and used that money to rub it into everyone's faces.

"Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts' this year? Isn't that exciting!" Hermione squealed from behind him, causing the entire group to break out into whispers, wondering where the boy who lived was in the crowd. He was now grateful that the wide brimmed wizard hats covered his distinctive scar and messy black hair.

Thankfully before they could notice him McGonagall returned "We are ready for you now." She announced, leading them into the large chamber.

If the entrance hall to the castle was grand the room they were walking through blew it out of the water. Four grand tables lined the room filled to the brim with students, hanging above each table were large banners with the four crests of Hogwarts, signifying the houses.

But the ceiling was what truly amazed him, a clear view of the night sky glittered above them. He had to tear his eyes off the different constellations and focus on the raggedy hat that sat upon a stool in front of the teacher desk.

He was momentarily confused about why the hat was on the stool before it shuddered and a large rip in the hat opened like a mouth and…

Sang a song?

Harry stared bewildered as the hat sang to the students, speaking of honor and inter-house unity. The song concluded by stating the hat's purpose of sorting the students, in which it conducted a sort a personality test.

McGonagall stepped forward once the song ended in front of the hat and pulled out a scroll "Once I call your name step forward and put on the hat to be sorted into your houses. First, Abbot Hanna."

Harry internally sighed, knowing that his name would be announced to the entire school.

All too soon halfway down the list the professor announced his name "Harry Potter."

To the surprise of the students around him he walked forward, causing the entire school to break out into whispers.

Sitting on the stool he had a brief glimpse of hundreds of eyes on him before they were covered by the wide brim of the hat.

' _Interesting, very interesting. It is very rare I find a student with this level of knowledge so soon in their young lives.'_

Harry flinched as a voice spoke inside his mind, "Is this the sorting hat?"

'Why yes, I am here to sort you after all, the best method to get an idea of your personality is to look through your memories. Do not worry, I am enchanted to never reveal any of the information I glean from your mind.'

Harry settled down after the shock of learning his mind was currently being read.

'Very interesting, you would not believe the number of students who have a grand idea to become an all-powerful wizard, many of them from mundane shows and books that have no basis in reality. But you on the other hand, that is an achievable method. Color me impressed. Normally such an ambition to gain such power would instantly put you in Slytherin, but I also sense the only reason you wish to gain such power is for knowledge, not a specific goal. Ravenclaw herself would have loved to have you as an apprentice.'

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted. It took a moment to realize the hat shouted the word to the hall. Removing the sorting hat, he made his way to the wildly clapping table filled with Ravenclaw students.

The minute he sat down he was beseeched by shaking hands and the greetings of his fellow students.

It was quite overwhelming as he could barely focus on the rest of the sorting.

Soon the last student was sorted and the hall quieted, his fellow students finally giving him some air as a man who strongly reminded him of Gandalf stood up from the head table.

"To all new students, welcome! To returning students, welcome back!" Dumbledore said joyously, spreading his arms as if he was embracing the entire room.

"I am sure you all are hungry and thirsty from your long journey here so I will only say a few words before we start the feast, Oddball blubber tweak and mint! Thank you." With that…inspiring speech Dumbledore sat down to the laughter of the school.

Looking back at the table he was stunned to see the previously empty plates on the table were now filled with more types of food that he had ever eaten in his life. Even with the month he had lived at the Leaky Cauldron he had not seen so many different dishes in one place.

Deciding healthy eating could be reserved for a different day where there weren't 20 of his favorite foods in arms reach he took a little bit of everything in reach, savoring each bite.

Observing the other tables he noticed some differences in the tables. The Gryffindors were laughing boisterously and roughhousing at the table. They all appeared to be the standard jocks and extraverts he had seen in his old school.

The next table over the Hufflepuff's seemed to be in their own little cliques, often whispering excitedly to each other and largely ignoring the food in favor of conversation. He mentally compared them to the kind club oriented students who spent all their time in their own group.

On the other side of his table the Slytherins were the polar opposite of the Gryffindors, the only conversations were amongst two or three people while others remained silent, eating their food with mechanical precision. The only two exceptions seemed to be the two gorilla looking students who had worse manners than the Gryffindors.

His own table seemed to be a mix of the Hufflepuff's and Slytherins, there were some cliques, but most students seemed to be lost in thought, barely noticing the food they were eating.

He finished his observation of the room by looking at the head table, where the teachers were also enjoying the feast. Each teacher was unique in their own way, from the large figure of Hagrid to a very small man whose chair had to be elevated for him to see above the table. There was the ever-distinct Dumbledore who seemed to almost glimmer in the center of the table.

He moved over McGonagall and observed a professor with a large turban on his head, making the man look ridiculous. Next to him sat a bleak looking professor whose hair was so dark it looked oily.

He made a mental note not to cross the man, he looks like a no nonsense professor.

The rest of the feast was great, after the delicious entrée the dishes disappeared only to be replaced by all types of dessert.

After three scoops of orange sherbet he felt stuffed and tired. He had eaten more in this one meal than he had in the past two days. He hoped all the meals weren't this filling.

He could barely pay attention to Dumbledore's speech, but he got the gist of it, no contraband items, no going into the accurately named Forbidden Forest, and do not enter the third floor corridor.

Soon the students were led by the prefects to the dorms. He found it interesting that to get into the dorm you must answer a simple riddle.

The main chamber of the Ravenclaw dorm was a nice shade of blue in a circular room with books lining the walls. In the center a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw watched over the students.

Thankfully the tour ended, and the students left for their beds.

The bedroom was shared with five other students, each bed in a circle around the room with blinds to give some privacy.

Everything was colored a nice mix of blue, silver, and brown, giving the room an ethereal look in the moonlight.

Too tired to watch the stars tonight he changed into his night clothes before slipping into the warm bed.

"Is that him?"

"Where?"

"The one with the messy black hair."

"Really? Did you see his scar?"

Harry ignored the mutters and whispers as he walked through the hallways of the school. He tried to ignore everyone turning to look at him as he passed or the students who even doubled back to pass by him again.

After a month of being at Hogwarts one would think they would get bored whispering about him in the hallways.

He had been a loner for years, having been isolated by his classmates at Privet Drive so he did not like the attention.

He had just finished his potions class and was very frustrated with the school so far.

The classes were…simple. Extremely so. The teachers except for McGonagall and Snape treated them like toddlers. The only two who didn't had their own problems. McGonagall was the classic example of a strict teacher, so rule abiding that it stifled the interest in the class while Snape made the worst teachers in fiction look like saints. The potions professor was abrasive, inattentive, and even dangerously incompetent at his job. One of the Hufflepuff's cauldrons had exploded, resulting in the girl needing to go to the hospital wing. Snape's only response was ridicule for her intelligence.

The girl was eleven and Snape had not given any safety instructions.

The rest were decent at best, while clearly interested in their topic the subject matter was too basic for his liking. When would he ever need to learn how to re-pot a plant or goblin rebellions?

Then there was defense against the dark arts. The professor was honestly just pathetic. He stuttered every other word and told blatant lies about his adventures to try and impress the class. Most of his instructions so far in the class have been "If you see a dangerous creature, run."

He didn't need a class to be told how to run from dangerous creatures.

The only two exceptions of the classes that he enjoyed were charms and astronomy. The charms teacher was a diminutive man who looked like a cross between a goblin and a human. The tiny professor had a big personality and made the classes fun to learn. He had already learned how to turn his wand into a flashlight, a basic cutting charm and they were in the process on how to make an object fly.

Astronomy was interesting for obvious reasons. Being able to go to the highest tower in Hogwarts and stare at the stars for an hour was an excellent class in his opinion.

But besides the classes he was enjoying his time at Hogwarts. The school was amazing despite the lackluster classes. He often spent hours in the library researching for his project.

He was close, very close.

There were many books in the library about research into magnification in dusty tomes that looked like they had not been opened in decades.

After altering the potion used to cement the spells onto the lens, he had left them soaking for a week. Tonight, the lenses would be ready.

He would have to sneak up to the seventh floor for an optimal image of the night sky. It would be after hours so hopefully he would avoid the teachers and have some hours of uninterrupted sight.

He had no access to NASA servers or images that could help him find a planet. It would take luck and perseverance to find one.

Walking into the common room after answering the riddle (What is infinite, but have no form? "Knowledge")

Ignoring most of his housemates who gaped at him as he passed, he entered his dorm and checked his trunk, opening the many compartments, he checked his astronomy supplies, making sure everything was ready for tonight.

He doubted he would get in trouble if he was discovered but he would rather not have a reputation of staying out after hours.

Closing the trunk, he locked it and checked the clock, the arrow pointing towards 4 PM. Since it was nearing winter the sun fully set at six, meaning he had three hours until the night sky would be optimal for viewing. First years were required to be in the dorms by 6:30 so he would have to try and stay out of sight. However, he would also need to wait until all of his classmates are asleep, so they would not realize his absence

Steeling himself for a long wait he opened a textbook and started reading..

10:00 PM

Reaching the seventh floor was easier than he thought it would be. The prefects mostly patrolled the lower floors for older students fornicating in the broom closets. It did not take long for his fellow first years to fall asleep. But he had to wait until the older students vacated the living room as well, delaying him for another two hours.

But eventually the common room had cleared of students and he made his way to the broom closet he had stashed the potion for his lenses. The closet was in a shadowy corner of the seventh floor. The closet was in an abandoned wing of the floor so no one ever came here.

Opening the closet, he grimaced at the smell wafting from the cauldron that rested on the floor. It smells like alcohol mixed with paint.

Turning off the burner that kept the small cauldron at a boil he waited a few minutes for the pot to cool down. Taking a pair of tongs, he pulled out a glass lens that seemed to sparkle despite the shade of the closet.

Reaching into his bag he took out his telescope he dismantled it quickly, putting the lenses back in with a snap.

Taking a deep breath he positioned the telescope towards an open window, pointed at the millions upon millions of stars visible through the window.

Almost reverently he positioned his eye on the telescope and audibly gasped in shock.

Stars, billions of them stretched from his magically expanded lens, constellations that were foreign to his experienced eye.

Adjusting the scope, he could see entire galaxies, thousands…no millions of them, innumerable to count.

'Now to find a planet' He thought eagerly, once again adjusting the scope to focus on one a random galaxy with a particularly bright sun.

"I am telling you Karen there is no point in checking the seventh floor this late at night."

"You never know Louis, there could be a particularly ambitious couple up here. It is our duty as prefects to check."

Widening his eyes in panic he quickly shoved his astronomy supplies in his bag, abandoning the tri pod he ran as quickly as he could down the hallway, cursing that the stairway was in the direction of the voices.

From his scouting of the floor he knew that the way he was headed resulted in a dead end.

'I need something to hide my astronomy stuff, a quiet place to observe the stars would be nice, damnit this is a castle surely there is a classroom around here that I can enter!' Harry mentally cursed, stopping in front of a bizarre looking tapestry of a man trying to teach trolls to dance the ballet.

'There!' He thought as the footsteps grew louder, a door he had not noticed before in his haste. Wrenching it open he stepped inside, gasping in relief at escaping the duo after he locked the door behind him.

Turning to look at the room he had fled to his eyes widened in shock.

'w-what?' He thought amazed.

A fully functional observatory stretched out in an octagonally shaped room. The ceiling was a perfect image of the night sky.

In the center of the room was his tripod, ready for his telescope.

"This…changes a lot." He muttered, a grin slowly forming on his face.

 **AN: Once again I apologize for the delay, I have gotten back into WoW and got obsessed with that for a few days after midterms (stuck at Avatar in Heroic ToS). But I am back on track and should have a chapter out in the next few days.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Dark Beyond

**AN: Hello all, as promised this chapter is not nearly as delayed as the past one. This chapter is where things really pick up, Harry has discovered the room of requirement and it has provided him a fully functional observatory. Now there are many theories to how the room works, but my theory is that the room constructs the items through very advance conjuration and rune schemes, not pulling items from the lost item room. I see no reason why the room could not provide Harry a similar room to Star Augur Estranus.** **Anyway onto responses.**

 **Senju Sowdowwen –** Oui, il y a plusieurs exoplanètes pour Harry à découvrir. Pendant, l'intrigue est en 2000. Harry est le premier Astrologist à trouver les planètes.

 **Son of Thanatos 64 –** Thanks! We are going to try and get it down this week. We are a semi casual raiding guild so it is amazing that we have made it this far.

 **PascalDragon –** Well, this was an interesting comment to read. For many of the points I will say that this is fiction, so it does not have to be completely logical, but to answer your point about mundanes naming the planets the same as Neptune, well, back then there was no separation between the two sides so his names eventually spread to the Romans. As for your second question on the differences between an Asteroid and a planet, the main difference is that Harry can draw power not from the planets themselves, but rather the leylines that lie within each planet. Asteroids do not have leylines. This means that a planet must be rich in magic for Harry to draw upon it. As a final point, my theory of the room of requirement is that it directs the user's intent into automatic conjuration using the inherit magic in the castle. Harry wanted a tri-pod, so the room conjured one using his intent as a template. I hope this answers your question but if you have more feel free to PM me.

 **Anyway on to the chapter!**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **The Dark Beyond**

Harry slowly stepped into the room, marveling at the perfect representation of his dream observatory. Walls a soft purple and white forming an octagonal shaped room.

The ceiling appeared to be made of glass, so clear that it was almost invisible, perfect for observing the stars above.

In the center of the room the tripod shimmered as he approached and transformed in response to his desire, transforming into a large telescope, a beautiful work of interlocking glass and machinery to observe far into the cosmos.

'This room…responds to my desires?' He thought in amazement, resting a hand on the magnificent telescope.

Closing his eyes he imagined the ceiling expanding, removing the walls, leaving only the floor beneath him.

Slowly opening his eyes, he gazed upon the universe around him, no longer looking up at the cosmos but having it all around him.

The walls of the observatory were gone, instead replaced by the same invisible glass as the ceiling, showing the universe stretching on forever.

Shining above him the rings of Saturn spun slowly, illuminating the room with the planet's brilliance.

Looking into the scope of the telescope he saw that the room was mimicking what the telescope was viewing, creating a true three-dimensional image.

Standing up he noticed a few missing slots in the telescope, the perfect width and position for his improved lenses.

Pulling out his own telescope he removed the enchanted lenses and inserted them in the missing slots.

Suddenly the room seemed to vibrate, the image soaring past the rings of Saturn, the beautiful orb of Jupiter, the frozen planet of Pluto, the galaxy.

The image expanded until multiple universes stretched across the eye could see, each one teeming with potential life and energy.

Harry gulped, feeling the sheer power at his fingertips. The font of knowledge that he literally stumbled upon.

Shifting the telescope he pointed it at a galaxy at random, watching the room zoom in on it, following his desire.

'Amazing.' Harry thought, observing the red supergiant of a sun and the thirteen planets orbiting it.

'Now are any of the planets supporting life.' Harry thought, approaching the image and observing the image with interest, looking for signs of water or vegetation. None of the planets looked very hospitable, many of them a lifeless gray. But one glowed red. The entire planet seemed to be a solid orb of magma.

'There is energy, caused by the flow of magma, but would that count?' Harry thought, expanding the image with a thought, he was getting better at controlling the observatory.

He observed the planet for a few minutes, not feeling any sudden surge of power or any indicator that the planet was usable for his purposes.

'This galaxy is useless then.' He observed. He was about to shrink the image again when he hesitated. He would never get anything done if he did not have some sort of map to sort out these planets.

The room, reading his mind created a pedestal on the edge of the room, displaying a chart for him to draw a map from.

Taking out a pencil he traced a rough image of the galaxy, writing notes about the location and data he gathered from observing it.

After finishing his notes, he moved back to the telescope and zoomed back out, returning to the black expanse with galaxies as far as the eye could see.

He eyed the different galaxies, looking for one that could support life. Many of them looked different, the only similarity being the large star in the center.

Adjusting the telescope, he pointed at one with a yellow sun, zooming in on the galaxy.

'Wow.' Harry thought, the galaxy only had three planets, each orbiting in a triangle formation around the sun. One planet appeared to be a gas giant while the second was another lifeless orb of solid stone. But the third drew his attention, the entire planet was a solid sphere of ice.

Ice meant water, which could support life.

Shifting the telescope, the image of the planet enlarged, filling up the screen.

Leaving the telescope, he approached the image, eyes flittering across the surface.

He did not feel any different observing the orb. Feeling slightly disappointed he decided to name the planet as well.

'Hrm, a planet made of ice…Rime.' He eventually decided.

At the thought the planet seemed to shine brighter and Harry gasped, feeling as if he just dived feet first into a cold pool of water.

The sensation lasted a few minutes, leaving him shivering as it ended. He did not feel that different, despite the coldness he felt, but on the edge of his senses something felt…different. He felt stronger, as if he had just worked out for a few days and just now starting to see the results.

'Interesting.' Harry thought. Before he could not feel the magic beneath his skin except when casting a spell. But now he felt a faint flicker within himself, constantly on the edge of his consciousness.

As Harry observed the frosted planet for a few more minutes. He wondered what was different. He had read that the wizard who discovered the nine planets gained a power from the planets even if they did not support life.

'What made this one different, is simply discovering it not enough?' Harry thought, idly tapping a pencil on the note book, looking at the differences between the two interesting planets he had discovered so far.

'Do I have to name the planets to gain the power?' Harry thought, noticing that he had deemed the ice planet Rime while the magma covered planet merely had a page of short hand notes describing it.

'Perhaps one does not need to merely discover the planet but claim the discovery by naming it?' Harry thought, moving away from the class and back to the telescope.

'I want to return back to the magma planet.' He thought, picturing the red orb in his mind.

Glancing back up as the room glowed red he blinked as he saw the telescope had automatically adjusted back to where he had imagined.

'That is convenient.' Harry thought idly, realizing that his star journal would be even more important than he thought.

Observing the planet for a few minutes he came up with a name.

"Magnus." He said out loud, bracing himself for a surge of power.

While the ice planet was feeling like he stepped into a cold pool of water, the fire planet predictably felt like he had just entered a scalding hot bath.

Breathing in deeply he felt even stronger than before, that flicker turning into an ember inside his core.

'This is incredible.' He thought, knowing that only two planets increased his magic enough that he could feel it without actively channeling it.

'Now, on to another.' He thought eagerly.

*Beep…Beep…Beep*

Blinking he turned to his bag, opening it to reveal a clock he had packed to ensure he did not overstay during his observations.

Both hands of the clock were on 2 AM, the time he set for himself to return to his dorm.

Glancing back at Magnus with sadness he packed his new journal into the back and pulled out his enchanted lens from the observatory, causing the room to revert to where it was before, the octagonal walls reappearing and the image above back to displaying the familiar night sky of his own planet.

Storing it safely within his bag he carefully exited the room, ensuring that no one was around.

With the coast clear he moved silently through the hallways, re-entering the Ravenclaw common room with no one being the wiser.

After pushing his bag into a deep corner of his trunk he slipped into bed, falling asleep immediately as he finally allowed his exhausted body time to rest and absorb what he had just learned.

-The Next Morning-

The next day he was surprised to find himself energized and fully awake.

Normally he hated mornings, having to drink two cups of tea to keep him alert throughout the day from his nightly activities.

But today the minute he opened his eyes he felt as if he slept for twelve hours instead of just five.

Moving through the morning activities he had a spring in his step, something his housemates noticed at the breakfast table.

"You seem happy this morning Harry. Something good happen?" Cho Chang, a 2nd year girl asked him as he ate his porridge.

Swallowing his food he shrugged "I just feel energetic today, its nice to not be really tired in the morning."

Cho's friend, Marietta Edgecombe, spoke up at his response "Yeah I have noticed you are not one of the morning people. Frankly I just don't understand how some people can function without a cup of tea in the morning. But today you seem to be right as rain. What is your secret?" She asked, leaning forward inquisitively.

He grinned bashfully "Just getting a good night's rest I guess. I often have some trouble sleeping, but last night I fell asleep pretty early. Just tired from homework I guess."

Edgecombe nodded in agreement, moving back to her bacon and eggs.

'Why am I so energetic today?' He wondered as the bell rang for everyone to head to class.

Remembering his activities from last night he wondered if the added magic he felt pulsing through his veins was responsible for his noticeable change in energy.

'Well if more magic means more energy, I don't see the downside.' He thought to himself with a grin as he moved to charms.

Entering the Charms classroom he nodded at the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students before sitting down in his usual seat by the window.

Flitwick was already on his pedestal of stacked books, looking very excited to see everyone there.

"Welcome everyone, is everyone here? Yes? Ok then! Since today is Halloween I thought I would have a special treat for you all! Do not worry it is not a trick!" Flitwick said with a chuckle, causing the class to laugh or grown playfully at the pun.

'Its already Halloween?' Harry thought in surprise. He had been so wrapped up in his project he had not realized it was already October 31st.

"Today we will finally put the theory you have been learning into practice, making objects fly!" The charms professor exclaimed, causing excited murmurings to spread through the class.

The professor slowly swished and flicked his wand, sending thirty or so feathers to fly to each student and land gently on their desks.

"Remember everyone, swish and flick! It is very important you understand the wand motion, swish and flick!" The professor instructed, once again exaggerating the wand motions for them to copy.

"After the motion pronounce very clearly, Wingardium Leviosa!" He stated firmly, pointing his wand at his own feather, causing it to once again lift up and fly around the room.

"Now you try!" He announced, gesturing for them to begin.

'Seems simple enough.' Harry thought, picking up his wand and focusing on the white feather in front of him.

So far, he had learned that magic was all about intent mixed with perfect wand motion and pronunciation.

Clearing his throat, he pointed his wand at the feather, moving the wand back and forth and then with a flick he stated clearly "Wingardium Leviosa!"

*Twang! *

Eyes wide he stared at the feather, now embedded in the ceiling.

A solid stone ceiling.

The rest of the class was also staring at him in surprise.

Flitwick coughed "Too much power mister Potter! A little less oomph if you ple-"

*BOOM *

The class was distracted from the feather as a Gryffindor's feather exploded in his face, covering the poor boy in soot and making his hair extra crispy.

Flitwick climbed back onto his book stack, having fallen off in the explosion "You too Mr. Finnegan! Much, much less power!" The diminutive professor exclaimed as he once again perched atop the books.

The class started laughing after the shock worn off, returning to their own feathers.

Getting a new feather as the one in the ceiling was rather firmly embedded he once again pointed his wand at the feather.

Closing his eyes he envisioned the feather gently floating above the table, barely suspended with the force of his magic.

'Swish and flick'

"Wingardium Leviosa." He stated firmly, causing the feather to lift off the table with a jerk. While it was still forceful it was nowhere near the deadly force he had accidentally used before.

"Oho, look here everyone, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger have done it. Well done! 10 points for both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw for your wit and cleverness!" Flitwick exclaimed, watching as the two feathers slowly floated above the students.

Harry glanced over at the curly haired girl he had first met at the welcoming feast, nodding to her in acknowledgement of her feat.

The girl beamed back, before focusing back on her feather which was slowly gliding dangerously close to the fireplace.

By the end of the class quite a few feathers were in the air, darting about as the students learned to control the flight path of the feathers, playing with them in the air.

Walking out he decided to head to the library and check out a book he had his eye on.

As he walked to the back of the library he paused as he heard the sound of a girl crying.

Slowly turning around, he walked back to the ancient history section of the library, finding Hermione Granger slumped over a desk tucked away in a corner crying.

Harry felt very out of his depth, should he comfort her? How does one comfort a crying girl? He had never really interacted with his peers before, so his social skills were sorely lacking in this area.

Desperately glancing around for an adult or older student to pass this off too he slowly approached Granger.

"Erm, are you ok Hermione? Do you…uh…need anything?" He asked hesitantly, slowly resting his hand on her shoulder.

"No. It is not ok. Just go away!" She muttered, pulling away from his hand.

Feeling quite useless in this situation he slowly sat down next to her he decided to try again, vaguely remembering an older student saying once that when a girl's upset and asks you to go away that they actually want the opposite.

"It is ok, what's wrong?" He asked gently, hoping that the girl would stop crying.

He nearly flinched as the girl shot up, glaring at him with eyes still filled with tears "I have no friends and apparently I am a complete know it all that everyone hates!"

Harry recalled after class a redheaded boy, Ronald Weasley, had loudly insulted Hermione after the class, at the time Hermione had seem to shrug it off but it had clearly affected it more than she had let on at the time.

He had no idea how to comfort her. He never really sought friends due to his experiences in middle school and his sudden fame in the wizarding world. He had also never been much of a know it all, mostly keeping quiet until asked upon.

Deciding the tackle, the issue he knew better he spoke slowly "What is wrong with being a know it all?"

Hermione glared at him and he hurriedly explained "That just means that they are jealous of you."

The glare softened and turned to confusion "What do you mean? How could they be jealous of me?"

"You are obviously smarter than them and you prove that to them whenever you answer a question. They are jealous that they are not as smart as you are." He explained.

Hermione still looked confused "But how will I make friends if everyone is jealous of me?"

He smiled "But why would you want to be friends with people that call you a know it all and mock you for being more intelligent? It sounds to me like you have been looking for friends in the wrong place."

Hermione sniffed "But I don't want to be alone and friendless."

"Then I will be your friend. I think you are very intelligent and a good person to be around. Don't let people who are jealous or afraid of your intelligence keep you down." He finished, patting her on the shoulder.

She gave him a watery smile and gave him a quick hug "Thank you Harry. You are a lot nicer than the student say about you."

He blinked "People say I'm mean?"

Hermione blushed "Well…no, but a lot of students say you are very anti-social and stand offish. But that is another example of people who are jealous or afraid of you right?" She asked brightly.

Harry nodded with a grin "Your right. I usually don't like to talk to people because they often think they know me due to the story of my childhood or ask unpleasant questions."

Hermione blushed "Oh! I remember when we first gathered before the sorting, I am sorry for making assumptions like that…"

Harry blinked and then remembered it was Hermione who had said that Harry Potter would be a grandiose figure that everyone would noticed and chuckled slightly "Yeah I don't think I met a lot of people's expectations. But I am comfortable with who I am."

Taking out the home work from Potions due tomorrow he laid it out on the table "Well, why don't we get this homework out of the way, together we can blow the others out of the water. Let's show them what some standoffish and know it all people can do."

Hermione chuckled and brought out her textbook "Alright, lets see who gets the highest score this time shall we?"

He chuckled in response "If we both don't get a hundred percent on this then Snape is biased…oh wait."

Hermione nudged him playfully and they both laughed as the two got started on the difficult potion's essay.

Three hours later the two left the Library after the Librarian finally caught them and kicked them out since it was nearing curfew for first year students.

"It is too bad we missed the feast. I can't believe we lost track of time like that." Hermione sighed as they began passing through the second floor for a shortcut to the sixth floor, where both their dorms were located.

Harry shrugged "I don't really celebrate Halloween, for…well you know the reason."

Hermione nodded in sympathy before pausing "Hold on…do you smell that?"

Harry stopped beside her, sniffing the air "Smells like. Eurgh, that smells like old socks and rotten eggs!"

The two moved closer to investigate the smell when they heard it. A shuffling thumping noise as something very big slowly walked down the hallway in front of them.

Then the thing walked around the corner.

It was ugly, smelly, and absolutely revolting.

And also, it was big.

Very big.

"A troll." Hermione whimpered, remembering it from Quirrel's class.

His only instruction for them had been to run if they ever encountered the creature.

Needless to say, when the thing roared at them they followed his advice.

"We will never out run that thing!" Hermione yelled as they darted around the corner, heavy footfalls behind them signaling that the Troll had indeed seen them and was following.

Harry glanced behind them as they turned a corner, spotting the Troll catching up to them "Yeah, we need a plan. Know any spells that could hurt that thing?"

"No! Trolls have magic resistant hides, nothing we throw at it would even tickle it!" She screeched as they continued to run.

"Damnit where are the teachers? We could really use Dumbledore or Flitwick right now!" Harry grimaced, knowing that Hermione was right.

"Wait! Flitwick Harry! Remember in class when you over powered that levitating charm? Could you use that on the Troll's club?" Hermione asked, her face lighting up at the idea.

"Worth a try." Harry said, hearing the heavy breathing and roars from the Troll as it gained on them.

Skidding to a halt he drew his wand and pointed it at the corner the troll was going to come through.

*Smash! *

The troll skidded into a wall, severely cracking it and making it angrier. Roaring at them it lifted its club, ready to smash them to a pulp.

'Come on, screw restraint I'm giving it all I got!' Harry mentally shouted pointing his wand at the Troll.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry shouted as the troll swung the club at him.

Just as the club was about to reach them it seemed to jerk in the troll's hand and shoot backwards at a blistering speed, right into the Troll's face.

*Crack! *

Harry nearly vomited at the sight. The club had not knocked the troll out, but had smashed the head of the disgusting creature like a pumpkin, splattering the entire hallway behind it in gore.

Behind him he heard Hermione vomit.

He stared numbly at his wand and at the creature, realizing what he had just did.

Soon voices erupted down the Hallway, attracted to the noise they had been making as they escaped the Troll. Soon the teachers and Dumbledore rounded the corner, stopping short at the sight in front of them.

Slowly they walked forward, and McGonagall was the first to speak, sounding flabbergasted.

"Oh my…oh my goodness. Mr. Potter, what happened here."

All he could do was stand there, covered in gore holding his wand tightly, unsure how to answer her question.

 **AN: And that's a wrap for this chapter. I hope you all liked it! I really enjoyed writing the observatory scene. As always if you have any questions or comments please let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5: Into the Void

**AN: I am honestly tempted to continue calling star systems galaxies just to troll everyone. More than twenty people commented on this fact. Thank you for letting me know, I will do this in the future. I do not know a lot about Astrology, I never knew there was a difference. Also, to the one person who cares that a clock can beep instead of chime, it's a magic clock. Deal with it. Man, I should make more mistakes like this in the future if it drives you all to review in such numbers lol. Anyway, I will get to some of your comments.**

 **Restlessmind247- That is an issue but there are several factors I am using. Harry was already a powerful wizard and the spell he was overpowering is a very simple first year charm, so it is expected that a further power boost, albeit a small one, would cause it to be over powered. I want Harry to at least be as powerful as Kadgar, so he is nowhere neared overpowered yet.**

 **Sciny: Maybe. We will see.**

 **Bloody Sleeping Dragon- I am not using any crossover planets except perhaps for planets already in WoW. As for Stars it is the same principle as meteorites, for Harry to gain power he needs to connect with the leylines that run through the planet.**

 **For the 20+ talking about Solar Systems vs Galaxies. Got it. You all are obviously much smarter than me and need to point out every flaw.**

 **Ok you can stop ignoring the words now and start reading:**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Into the Void**

Needless to say, getting caught with the corpse of a headless mountain troll in the middle of the second floor was hard to explain to the teachers.

McGonagall looked ready to explode as she observed the bloody mess of a troll "What in Merlin's name happened here!"

Snape knelt down next to the corpse, not looking at all disgusted by the corpse "Head caved in. I cannot see how, trolls are especially resilient, especially their skulls. This would have taken a large amount of force." Looking up at the two students he sneered "Care to explain?"

Still shaking slightly from the experience, he answered slowly "Well…Hermione and I were spending the evening in the Library and missed the feast, so we were walking to the shortcut to the sixth floor when this Troll attacked us. We tried to run but it was too fast. I then cast Wingardium Leviosa on the troll's club, aiming it as hard as I could at its head…I guess I used too much force." Harry responded, shuddering as he looked away from the body.

Dumbledore frowned "A levitation charm? That would have taken considerable force…"

McGonagall shook her head "This is no time for theory Albus! You two, straight to Hospital Wing!" She exclaimed, as they began to walk to the school infirmary.

Harry glanced behind him as they were shuffled away, noticing that Dumbledore and Snape were not following, rather discussing quietly over the corpse of the Troll.

"I was so scared." Hermione sniffed, beginning to cry from the ordeal.

He wrapped his arm around her, still shaken up from the ordeal himself.

…

"This is not possible for a first year. The magical force to do this is at the level of a sixth year or higher." Snape remarked, waving his wand and transporting the body to his lab for further study.

Dumbledore was deep in thought "No…it is not possible. Not for any normal first year."

The potions professor scoffed "Boy who lived or not he is still an uneducated brat."

"Not as uneducated as one would think from his upbringing. First in his year in theory and practice, Ravenclaw, and now this." Dumbledore replied.

Snape glanced at the aged headmaster "You think someone is training him?"

"It is possible." Dumbledore said tonelessly, thinking deeply.

Snape frowned before scoffing "You are thinking too deeply into this. It was just a strong case of accidental magic that changed a levitation charm into an overpowered repulsion charm. It has happened before."

Dumbledore slowly nodded "Keep an eye on him Severus."

"I already do that."

…

"I refuse to believe this will work."

"Come on Harry, you saw Madam Hooch do it…"

"I refuse to believe a stick that looks like it is a good cleaning away from breaking can support my weight, much less fly."

"Just get on the broom Potter."

Harry scowled looking down at the raggedy broom that he was apparently expected to ride. He was sorely tempted to call this a prank on muggle born students, there was no way witches and wizards really used flying broomsticks. It was ridiculous.

"This is absolutely ridiculous." He announced a moment later when he was drifting slowly over the grounds of Hogwarts with the rest of the students.

"Oh, relax you big baby, at least you are a natural." Hermione snarked from beside him, both hands gripping the broom extra tightly, her face pale.

Harry sighed and attempted to enjoy the view from the…broomstick as they floated in formation behind madam Hooch. A month after what became known as the Troll incident was a jumbled mess of rumors, stranger rumors, and questions flying all over the school. The only link between the rumors was that Harry Potter heroically killed the troll to protect a damsel in distress.

Just as the novelty of going to school with the boy who lived was wearing off this happens, and he was suddenly the center of attention once again.

Another change that occurred due to the incident was the resorting of Hermione due to the bullying she experienced from her peers. McGonagall had been furious when she learned that the supposed house of the brave and chivalrous had been bullying the intelligent first year.

The hat was all too eager to support her decision, stating that the only reason she was not already in the house of ravens was her stubborn desire to go to Gryffindor.

While resorting was extremely rare due to the accuracy of the sorting hat, the process had been swift and painless for the brown-haired girl, adapting quickly to her new environment.

"Yes, and Longbottom breaking his wrist was just a side effect." Harry snarked back, recalling the incident from yesterday where the boy was brought to the Hospital wing with them from a broken wrist.

Hermione scowled "That is a bad example and you know it. Neville is hardly balanced on the ground much less in the air."

He snorted at that, relaxing as they landed as a group in the courtyard where they had started the flying lesson.

Madam Hooch landed last after helping another first year Hufflepuff figure out how to land "Well done everyone, nice and clean. Much better than yesterday at least." Nearly everyone snickered at that.

"Class dismissed." She barked, interrupting the hushed conversations as she waved her wand and marched off with the brooms hovering behind her.

"Well that was something" Hermione remarked, as they walked together through the hallways.

Harry nodded, while the idea of riding a broom was ludicrous it had been relaxing after he got used to it.

"Did you hear that Fred and George tried to sneak into the third-floor corridor? They have been telling the entire school there is a three-headed dog in there, a massive one. They are surely exaggerating though. Probably was just a guard dog that spooked them."

Harry stopped short, remembering something from that night a few days ago "Snape had a dog bite on his leg that night."

Hermione turned to him with a raised eyebrow "What? Oh. I did notice he was limping. You don't honestly think he tried to get past it do you?"

Harry shrugged "He is a teacher, but this school is supposed to be the safest place in Britain, the only reason I can think of to put a vicious three headed dog around children is that they are guarding something. Something valuable enough for the teachers to want."

Hermione frowned, her eyebrows creasing in thought "If so then it is possible that the person trying to steal whatever the dog's guarding let the troll into the school to distract the teachers. Then it is also possible that either Snape is the culprit and failed to get past the dog, or got injured fending off the real thief."

"If the Thief thinks sending a murderous troll into a school filled with children is an acceptable tactic to distract the teachers, then he has no qualms of hurting the students. We should be careful." Harry replied.

They both paused in their walk as students rushed past them, heading out to the Quidditch pitch, chants, jeers, and cheers were shouted out between students.

"Oh, that's right, the first quidditch game of the season is today." Hermione stated.

While he had never been interested in mundane sports, the magical equivalent may be interesting "Do you want to go?"

Hermione shrugged "We have no homework due."

The stadium was packed, it seemed that the entire school gathered to watch the first match of Gryffindor vs Slytherin, a grudge match if he had ever heard one.

They sat down with the other Ravenclaws, watching as the students flew at breakneck speeds, dodging wooden balls and scoring with what Harry learned was called the quaffle.

Next to him Hermione was pale as she watched the sport "How is this safe?"

"Who cares?" Harry replied, interested in the fast pace of the sport. "I am sure everything is enchanted to be perfectly…oh wow that must have hurt." He paused as the keeper for the Gryffindor team was just gut punched with a bludger, collapsing onto the pitch below.

"Maybe not quite that safe then." He said, watching as Madam Pomfrey charged onto the field to check up on the fallen student.

"I can't believe this is so dangerous, even American football players wear protective gear. Imagine the amount of injuries!" Hermione said, appalled at the lack of safety.

Harry nodded, refocusing on the players above, who had paused to wait for the verdict on the fallen keeper.

The bludgers also seemed to be paused as they floated listlessly in the air, waiting for the game to resume to try and knock the players off their brooms.

As he watched the orbs seemed to shiver in the air, becoming still. "Hey, whats going on with the…Hermione dodge!" He shouted as the previously still orbs rocketed towards the stands. THEIR section of the stands.

Pushing the confused girl out of the way he rolled over the lap of another student as the bludger smashed into the stands with a large amount of force, punching through the wooden stands.

"What? Are you ok Harry!" Hermione called as the bludger shot out of the hole and seemed to refocus on him.

Students around them were scrambling to get away as the second bludger slammed into the stands as well, causing havoc as the Ravenclaw students ran for the exit.

'Thank god I have so much practice dodging punches' He thought as another bludger whizzed past his head.

As the now deadly balls seemed to rise for another attempt two beams of light impacted both, causing both orbs to explode.

"Potter! Are you ok?" Professor Flitwick, who had sniped the bludgers out of the air spoke, making his way over to them.

He nodded, shaking from the sudden adrenaline "Yes, I am fine. What was that!" He nearly shouted.

"A hex, a powerful one." Flitwick said, leading him and Hermione away from the stands.

Soon they were back in school grounds and Flitwick turned to them "I do not know who was behind this Mr. Potter, but I swear we will get to the bottom of this. But as we investigate I suggest that you be careful. The troll incident could be excused as an unfortunate accident, but this was a deliberate attempt to attack you. Be careful."

Harry nodded, voicing his agreement as the Professor left to help the other professors investigate the bludgers.

"That is another attack in just a month. That was no accident." Hermione said as they walked down the hallway.

Harry was deep in thought "We need to find the thief before they start to escalate. First it was a troll, then the bludgers, what's next?"

Hermione turned to him exasperated "Find the thief? Harry, we are first years. All we can do is transfigure matches and levitate objects. The thief managed to avoid the notice of Dumbledore and the other professors. Most likely being a very powerful dark wizard. What can we do Harry?"

He folded his arms "I need to get stronger then."

Hermione laughed before looking at his expression "You are serious? You want to challenge a dark wizard who enchanted bludgers in the middle of a crowded stadium right under the nose of the other professors without getting caught?"

"Its either that or wait for the thief to escalate." Harry replied.

Hermione frowned "How can we get stronger then?"

Harry felt conflicted. He did not want to share his work with Astronomy. Already he had discovered twenty planets, and he was starting to see a noticeable difference. He could stay awake longer, eat less, work harder, and use magic easier. There were still millions, perhaps billions, of solar systems he had yet to see. Each teeming with potential planets. But Hermione was his first friend. Over the past few months he had come to trust her.

"I need to show you something. Tonight."

…

"We are going to get into so much trouble. Why do we have to go after hours?"

"I don't want to get caught. And it is necessary."

"Necessary for what!"

"Shhh! You will see. Trust me."

Hermione glowered at him as he guided her to the seventh floor.

"Were here." Harry announced, arriving at the blank wall between the odd tapestry and a window.

"There is nothing here Harry." Hermione stated, still angry with him for breaking the rules.

"Didn't you know Hermione, this is a magic castle." He stated with a smirk, pacing in front of the wall three times, revealing the door.

"Welcome to the observatory." He announced grandly, waving his arms at the magnificent telescope and glass ceiling.

"This place is amazing" Hermione said, awed at the beautiful telescope. Turning to Harry she spoke questioningly "But why bring me here? You said this is a way to get stronger."

Harry smiled and approached the telescope "Before I even knew about magic I was obsessed with space and astrology." He began to insert each of the seven lenses into the empty spaces within the telescope "So, naturally, when I learned of magic I wanted to bring my interest to the realm of magic, only to discover something astounding. Due to a combination of ignorance, stupidity, arrogance, and traditionalism the wizarding world does not know that there are more than nine planets in the universe. The ones who do know different are too new to the wizarding world to realize the significance of this."

Hermione frowned at the knowledge that most wizards thought their star system was the only one in existence. "Why is it significant Harry? It is an issue yes, a gross obstruction of knowledge at worse, but how will this help us?"

Inserting the last lens Harry turned to his friend with a knowing grin "Tell me Hermione, have you heard the tale of Neptune?"

She blinked "The roman god of the sea? He was…"

"A wizard yes. A famous wizard for his time for discovering a ritual that made him more powerful than any other sorcerer of his time. He used this power to do grand displays with the sea, propelling roman ships, creating waves, and finding fresh fish for soldiers to eat. These feats were romanticized until he became known as the god of the sea. But what gave him his power is very interesting. Neptune was an astrologer, who first discovered the eight other planets in our solar system. It was revealed later in his life that by discovering these planets, he connected with their leylines, allowing him to siphon a small portion of their power."

Hermione's eyes widened "that is fascinating, by discovering a planet with leylines one can boost their magical potential. But…why is this not more widely….known…" Hermione trailed off, realizing now why the lack of knowledge of a greater universe was inhibiting the wizarding world.

"Now you get it. The purebloods know of the ritual, but not of the many planets in the solar system. Muggleborns often do know, but do not know enough about wizarding history to realize the importance of this." Harry explained, stepping back from the telescope.

"But me…the fact that I knew of both the ritual and the greater cosmos….I was able to invent this." Harry stated, finalizing his preparations.

The walls fell from the observatory, startling Hermione whose eyes grew huge as the universe was unveiled in front of her, millions of galaxies filled with star systems and planets hung in the void of space all around them.

Slowly turning to Harry, Hermione stared at him incredulously.

Harry smiled "Infinite power. I think that is more than enough to protect ourselves."

…

The two spent weeks alternating between school and the observatory, cataloguing planets that they discovered to have Leylines. When not in the observatory the two studied in the library, learning new spells and magics.

Before the two knew it, it was already Christmas eve.

All students were allowed to go home for the Holidays, but Hermione chose to stay, telling her parents that she wanted to experience Christmas at the castle at least once.

So, the two found themselves in the Observatory, cataloguing a world covered in plants. There was no ocean, or surface that did not contain plants from their observation, even the poles.

"It really is amazing. Most likely my favorite that we have discovered so far." Hermione commented, finishing the start chart of the area, adding it to their growing database of planets.

Harry hummed in agreement "Certainly unique. I wonder where the planet gets the water for all those planets. Perhaps the plants have adapted to not need sustenance? Or perhaps they are fed off of magical energy." He speculated, finishing his sketch of the planet.

"So we are in agreement? The planet will be called Demeter, for the Greek goddess of nature?" Harry asked his companion.

Hermione nodded, stepping forward to be near the screen. "I name this planet Demeter." She declared, closing her eyes as the magic infused into her being.

"W-ow." Hermione gasped, shivering. "This planet is so rich is magic that I can feel it filling me up with power."

Harry raised an eyebrow, each planet that they had discovered so far had barely made any difference in their magic. It was only after the 20th planet that they started to see effects. For Hermione to feel a sizable increase from just one planet suggested to the strength of the Leylines.

"Interesting." He stated, jotting down the information that some planets gave more power than others.

Hermione closed her star chart, sighting, rubbing at her forehead "I think I am done for the night, that last one is giving me a headache. The power I gained from it…I need time to meditate on it."

Harry nodded, it was understandable, he found after a few planets he would start getting a headache himself.

"Merry Christmas Harry."

"Merry Christmas Hermione."

…

Harry waited until he heard the door closed before rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. He was frustrated.

He had not told Hermione but fore the past few weeks he had not felt himself get stronger with any of the planets he had chosen to connect with.

It was as if…he had hit a wall, or more accurate that his reservoir of magic was constantly full, with no place to expand too.

He still was not strong enough, the magic that he and Hermione had learned was more complex than a seventh-year student, but he felt like there was a barrier between him and his true potential. As if he had grown enough with just magic, and he needed to direct it.

He needed some sort of spark of inspiration to direct his reservoir of energy to continue to grow in power.

All he could use were school spells. He had mastered spells such as stupefy, Expelliarmus, transfiguration, and several charms. But casting the magic felt empty, devoid of purpose.

With a sigh he once again expanded out of the solar system.

With a deep breath he chose another galaxy near the system where they had discovered Demeter.

'Is it getting cold in here.' Harry thought idly as he directed the scope towards a star system darker than the others around them.

The system had ten planets circling a sun, most of them uninteresting, but one in particular was…almost glowing purple in the void of space.

Zooming in closer his eyes widened in shock.

'What the hell is that!'

On top of the planet was an impossibility, a giant creature, larger than even the orb below it, was drilling long tentacles into the planet surface. Eyes and mouths the size of continents were littered all across the being.

He stood, transfixed at the being, before suddenly, the eyes of the creature seemed to stare straight into his soul.

For a moment he was no longer in the observatory, his earth lightyears away as he stood in the void of space, eyes locked with the largest eye of the creature as it seemed to measure all his worth and found him…wanting.

He could not move, could not breathe, could not even think as the being before him twitched.

Agony.

Pure, unfiltered agony, assaulted his senses.

Knowledge, so much knowledge filtered into his brain. How to manipulate the energy of the cosmos…the void, how to speak in a tongue that could send mortals insane, how to become the herald of this creature.

To become…something more.

'Mr Potter sir!"

He wanted to laugh with glee, this power…this is what he had sought. The power to defeat his enemies, to utterly destroy them!

"Master Potter!"

His body began to distort, eyes opened around his body, tentacles grew from his back. Opening his mouth to scream he passed out.

…

"Master Potter!"

Gasping away Harry looked around wildly, seeing that he was in his dorm room, alone except for a house elf that looked at him worriedly.

"Are you ok sir? I could get the misses Pomphrey to come and see you if you are feeling ill. You were moaning and groaning in your sleep sir. Wouldn't wake up."

"I'm ok…bad dream." He muttered, rubbing his forehead.

"Well, make sure you look after yourself Mr. Potter. It is not good to stay up so late! I saws you go to bed at the crack of dawn."

Harry glanced at the elf "Did you?"

"Yessir I did. Scared all the elves who be cleanin you did. Well. Now that you are awake you can open your presents." With that the elf disappeared with a pop, leaving him on the bed.

Slowly leaning up on the bed he looked at his hands.

Slowly raising on up he looked at it carefully. Fully human. In his…vision his hand had grown an eye on the back of it.

But it was not a dream…no, he could still recall that…thing…no…

Knowledge that was not his own filled his mind, information on what the creature he had seen was.

"An old…god?" He whispered, watching the warm fire and lights in the room seem to dim from those two words.

Slowly wisps of darkness emerged from his hand, until his entire arm was encased in a miasma of darkness.

His eyes glowing purple he slowly smiled 'My barriers…have been broken.'

 **AN: Sorry about the wait on this chapter guys, but finals + holidays made writing a nightmare. I hope you all enjoyed, hopefully ill get another chapter out soon.**


End file.
